Cartoon Friend Story (Bolt2Fan Version)
Bolt2Fan's movie-spoof of Toy Story. Cast: *Woody - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Buzz Lightyear - Winnie the Pooh *Mr. Potato Head - Mario (Super Mario World) *Slinky Dog - The Genie (Aladdin) *Rex - Yogi Bear *Hamm - Luigi (Super Mario World) *Bo Peep - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Sarge - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Sarge's Soldiers - Bears (Brother Bear) *Andy - Christoper Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Andy's Mom - Hera (Hercules) *Molly - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *RC - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Lenny - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Mr. Shark - Nasty Jack (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Snake - Six (Numtums) *Robot - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) *Etch - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Mr. Spell - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Rocky Gibraltar - Orville (The Rescuers) *Troll Dolls - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Sid - Clayton (Tarzan) *Scud - Sabor (Tarzan) *Combat Carl - Bambi *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Animals from Sherwood Forest (Robin Hood) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Robin Hood *Hannah - Penny (The Rescuers) *Janie/Pterodactyl - June (Little Einsteins)/Big (Big and Small) *Baby Face - Max (Tweenies) *Legs - Dorothy Ann (The Magic School Bus) *Hand-in-the-Box - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Roller Bob - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Frog - Timon (The Lion King) *Jingle Joe - Barney (Barney and Friends) *Ducky - BJ (Barney and Friends) *Rockmobile - Herry Monster (Sesame Street) *Walking Car - Frosty the Snowman *Burned Rag Doll - Bungo (Jungle Junction) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Ellyvan (Jungle Junction) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Snakes and Elephants (Teletubbies) *Sally Doll - Dot (A Bug's Life) Scene: *Cartoon Friend Story Part 1 - Opening/''You've Got A Friend In Me'' *Cartoon Friend Story Part 2 - Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Cartoon Friend Story Part 3 - Son of Man *Cartoon Friend Story Part 4 - Winnie the Pooh, the Space Ranger *Cartoon Friend Story Part 5 - Strange Things *Cartoon Friend Story Part 6 - Tigger and Winnie the Pooh Fight/Sid (Clayton) *Cartoon Friend Story Part 7 - Who will Andy (Christopher Robin) Pick? *Cartoon Friend Story Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Cartoon Friend Story Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Cartoon Friend Story Part 10 - Winnie the Pooh meets Thomas and Friends Characters *Cartoon Friend Story Part 11 - At Sid's (Clayton's) House *Cartoon Friend Story Part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Clayton) *Cartoon Friend Story Part 13 - I Will Go Sailing No More *Cartoon Friend Story Part 14 - Winnie the Pooh's Arm Bandage *Cartoon Friend Story Part 15 - Sid's (Clayton's) Window to Andy's (Christopher Robin's) House *Cartoon Friend Story Part 16 - The Big One *Cartoon Friend Story Part 17 - 'Winnie the Pooh, I Can't Do This Without You' *Cartoon Friend Story Part 18 - Tigger Asks For Help/The Rescue Mission *Cartoon Friend Story Part 19 - 'Play Nice' *Cartoon Friend Story Part 20 - A Chase *Cartoon Friend Story Part 21 - Rocket Power *Cartoon Friend Story Part 22 - Christmas in Andy's (Christopher Robin's) House *Cartoon Friend Story Part 23 - End Credits Category:Bolt2Fan Category:Movies-spoof Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs